The Party
by ADarknessInHeaven
Summary: A party's being held at Echo's, and people are invited...T for safety. Sadoka, Ecar Echo/Star . Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer:**

**All Sonic characters belong to their respective owners.**

**Sam, Nodoka, Cosmos and Ken belong to me.**

**Star belongs to Starlightlovesya123.**

**Echo (...Odd how I'm typing his character. Sorry if I get him OOC.) belongs to Echo the Hedgehog.**

**Light belongs to (Again, if he's OOC, I'm sorry.) Makito Namikaze.**

**Allyn belongs to Unknownlight.**

**Now, on with the show!**

* * *

The Party

The yellow hedgehog grinned, sticking the last few bobby pins into the wig and tying the remaining strings on the dress. She was almost done now. She rushed over to her vanity, and then pressed the contacts into her eyes. They were a milk chocolate brown, and while quite pretty, rather irritating. She blinked and squinted a bit, until her vision was normal and she was able to see herself.

She was quite proud of the girl in the mirror, her own creation, a near exact replica of Christine Daae. With yellow fur and rather large eyes, of course. But the wig created beautiful brown locks that fell down to her shoulders, and the white dress was just like the one Christine had worn.

"Last, but not least…" The yellow female whispered, then gently placed the infamous rose into the wig, and her Halloween costume was complete.

She laughed at her own reflection, saying, "Star, now you've really outdone yourse-"

Just then the doorbell rang, along with a triple knock. Grabbing for her purse, she ran down the stairs and swung open the door.

Standing there was a regimental colored hedgehog, emerald green eyes peeking out from under an over-sized witch hat, and an aqua blue cat, whose hair had been dyed green and tangled. As soon as Star opened the door, the duo's faces brightened and they started cracking up.

"I should've known you'd be Christine, Star." The regimental hedgehog giggled, grabbing Star's hand and leading her towards the car.

Star smiled, shrugging and saying, "Hey, at least it's original. You're a witch again, just like last year."

The regimental female scoffed. "Well, black's a good color on me. And I like this hat," she added, readjusting said hat in the rearview mirror of the car.

The cat snickered and hopped into the passenger seat. "Star, you'll have to sit in the back by yourself. That dress is too big for one of us to sit with you," she teased.

Star shot her a look, "Oh, shut up, Cosmos."

Cosmos laughed, then turned back to the regimental hedgehog and said, "What time does the party start, Nodoka?"

"8:00," Nodoka replied, turning on the car engine and backing out of Star's driveway, "We'd better hurry or we'll be late."

As they drove out of the neighborhood, Star leaned forward, sliding a disk into the car's CD player. Cosmos watched closely, raising and eyebrow at Star, and asking, "What'd you put in there? It had better not be-" The cat froze, as the music began to play.

Star grinned, trying desperately to hold in her laughter. The CD was Miley Cyrus.

Put simply, Cosmos exploded.

"I would rather DIE!! AHH, turn this OFF!!"

"_It's a Party in the USA! Yeaaaahhhh!" _Star sang/yelled into Cosmos' ear, laughing her ass off as the cat pushed her away and dove for the CD player, causing Nodoka to swerve the car to the side and narrowly miss a tree.

"Guys, stop!" Nodoka shouted, her eyes wide, "You're going to-"

"_And the Britney song was on, and the BRITNEY SONG WAS ONNN!!!" _

Cosmos turned around to give Star an absolutely murderous look. "Star, I swear, if you don't shut the-"

"Alright, alright, I'll change it." Star winked at Cosmos, who gave an exasperated exhale, and leaned back in her chair. Star slid out the CD, replacing it with a new one.

"What's this one?" Nodoka asked. "'Cause I'd rather not get in a car crash tonight."

Star snickered, whispering, "Whoops."

"…_It's the Best of Both Worlds!! Chill it out, take it slow, then you-"_

"Star!!!"

*****

"I…look ridiculous."

The orange armadillo sighed at his reflection, the patch over his eye, and the shredded shirt. Not to mention the parrot on his shoulder. He was supposed to be a pirate, and while he certainly looked like one, he also looked like a complete dork.

"Okay, I'm getting rid of the parrot." He told himself, ripping the parrot off of his shoulder and throwing it onto his bed.

"That's a little better…" The armadillo began, but was interrupted by a honking outside. He moved to his window and lifted the blinds, to see the headlights of a Mercedes. "Whoops, Light's here." He grabbed his bag, and closed the door of his bedroom, walking to the front door and stepping across the front lawn to the car.

As he swung down into the passenger seat, the driver- a white hedgehog with sapphire blue highlights- grinned at him. "Nice costume," the hedgehog smirked.

The armadillo shot him a look. "As if yours is any better, Light. What are you supposed to be, anyway?"

Light sighed, saying, "Um, duh. I'm a ninja. I thought you were supposed to be smart, Allyn."

The armadillo rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. "Where is this party anyway?"

"Echo's house," Light replied, brushing one of his quills back and then replacing the black cap.

"Great." Allyn scoffed, turning to look out the window.

Light snickered. "Knowing Echo, it's gonna be one hell of a party."

*****

_One last touch…voila!_

A white hedgehog with light blue highlights smiled at the cauldron as it slowly began to steam and bubble, though all it contained was green fruit punch. He took the ladle and poured himself a cup, as he checked his watch. The guests would be arriving in about ten minutes.

_Guests._ The hedgehog laughed. _More like the entire student body._

He took one last look-over of his house, which was covered from top to bottom in Halloween decorations. Mummies were poking out of closets, hands were popping out of bookshelves, spiders were stuck in webs on the walls, and fog was rolling through the living room, where the furniture had been pushed away to create a dance floor. On one end of the living room was a great speaker system and many flashing lights, where a DJ was already beginning to turn on some music.

The hedgehog turned to the side, grabbing a mirror and checking to make sure his costume was in check. The dragon costume was rather vicious, and he couldn't help but grin. "Echo," he told himself, "you certainly do make a handsome dragon."

He heard a knock at the door, and his grin widened as he heard a blood curdling scream.

"That would be the zombie…" Echo snickered, as he ran to the door, opening it to reveal a pink hedgehog who looked terrified out of her wits. She jumped onto Echo, pointing at the fake zombie robot that was now making its way back underground.

"Oh, oh my GOD! Echo, you jerk!" She cried, pushing him away and exclaiming, "I nearly had a heart attack!" The white hedgehog burst into laughter as Amy brought out her hammer.

"Oh, no. Amy, put down that ham-AH!"

*****

A loud crashing sound was heard from Echo's place, an ebony hedgehog looking at Echo's house in slight concern. "...Well, seems someone's gotten ticked. And by that sound, I'm pretty sure who it is..." The hedgehog looked at a broken mirror placed as a decoration, checking his outfit.

He had a rather fitting dracula cloak, his gloves off, he replaced their white color with black, and his shoes a rather stylistic black type, much like dance shoes...except they weren't. He didn't have, but heck, if anything, this was the closest he got. He had also dyed the entirety of his fur black, not a green fur in sight. "...Well, I guess I look decent." Sam muttered, grinning. "It's a pity that no one really asks me out. Hey, maybe I'll get-"

"STAR!!!" A voice was heard, almost to the point of making his airdrums break. "CHANGE THE CD!"

"NO!" A car was swerving left and right, Sam summoning Chiharu in case the car headed toward him.

"Guys! We're right over he-OH, SH-" Nodoka pressed the brakes hard from avoiding Sam...failing, but thankfully, Chiharu protected him, the car merely having a dent.

"Jesuit's Chrysler!" Sam said in shock, looking at the car and hearing some music...music he despised. "That music is TERRIBLE!" Nodoka got out of the car, seeing the dent.

"MY CAR!" Nodoka looked at it, seeing Sam. "Sam, you idiot! You dented my car!" Cosmos and Star got out, the music stopping.

"Cosmos, you idiot! You dented her car!" Sam said, pointing to Cosmos.

"Star..." Cosmos gritted her teeth while saying that, Star sweatdropping.

"Is it too late to say 'I'm sorry'?" Star asked, Nodoka nodding.

"Sam, I'm sorry, but can you fix the dent?" He nodded, using Chiharu and grabbing the dent, pulling toward himself, the dent fixed. "Thanks." Nodoka then looked at Star with a glare, looking back at Sam.

"Echo's place isn't that far from here. Just park the car somewhere, and we can walk there." Cosmos said, Nodoka nodding.

She did so, Sam noticing Nodoka's outfit, along with Cosmos'. "...You two look nice." Sam complemented, Cosmos smiling and blushing.

"Thanks." The duo said in unison, Star raising an eyebrow.

"What about me?" Star asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"If you're supposed to be a bride, it's kinda early, no?" Sam said, Cosmos laughing.

"I'm Christine Daae!" Star said, Sam raising an eyebrow.

"Christine who?" Sam inquired, Star facepalming.

"Phantom of the Opera! You loved that play!" Star said, Sam still raising an eyebrow. "Forget it." Nodoka had parked the car, grinning as she placed the keys in her oversized hat.

"Alright, let's-"

_CRASH!_

"...Err...What was..." Cosmos was slightly confused, Sam sighing.

"Amy." That was all Sam needed to say, Cosmos nodding in understanding.

"Ah." The four of them walked on to Echo's house, the crashing noises getting louder.

Sam stepped on the porch, a fake zombie robot appearing in front of him, he wasn't surprised. "...Wow. Was that all?" He then stepped on the second step of the porch, another one popping out. "AHH!" He accidently nicked it, Nodoka, Cosmos and Star holding in laughter, despite the fact the three of them were surprised before. "...Shut up." Sam said in a very 'That never happened' tone.

He knocked on the door, the door being opened by a pink hedgehog, named Amy. Echo took the chance to grab her hammer, so that she wouldn't ruin anything else. "Why, hello there! Come on in!" Amy smiled, Sam nodding as well as the others, and with that, they entered.

*****

"We're almost there...you awake, Allyn?" Light looked at him through the mirror, Allyn merely nodding.

"...Excited?" Light grinned, Allyn giving a shrug.

"No, not really." Light sighed, giving Allyn a shake of his head.

"C'mon, brighten up!" Allyn shrugged once more, and with that they arrived.

*****

"...Some party." Sam muttered, Echo raising an eyebrow.

"What was that?" He calmly responded, Sam shaking his head.

"Honestly, I've seen funerals more lively than this. There are hardly any people besides us, the music is only decent...but I gotta give ya credit, you chose a good DJ." Sam said, Echo growling.

"Oh, c'mon! I covered my entire house with this, and this is what I get? Honestly, I should kick you out!" The ebony hedgehog chuckled, and placed a hand on Echo's shoulder.

"I'm kiddin'. Don't get so worked up." Suddenly, the doorbell was ringing, Allyn and Light outside the door.

Amy quickly answered it, letting the duo in. "...Well, the look isn't that bad." Allyn muttered, Light joyously grabbing some punch and grinning at Echo.

"Nice party, man!" Light said, Echo chuckling to himself.

"Thanks." He went into the other room, as did most of the others, Sam and Nodoka aside.

"...So...Sam?" The ebony hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to just hang out for today...y'know, just walk around...wanna hang out a bit after this?" Sam blushed, Nodoka's cheeks tinting pink. "Well...it's not like it's a date or anything, but I really just don't feel like partying all that much." Nodoka explained, Sam nodding.

"...Punch?" Sam said, unsure of what to say, she nodded, gulping down a cup. "What is this stuff, anyway? Why does it look like it's boiling, and why is it so sour?" Sam asked, looking away from the cauldron in slight disgust.

"...Only Echo knows. For all we know, he could've mixed the sugar with salt." Nodoka jokingly said, Sam letting out a chuckle.

Meanwhile, the DJ was blaring out music...sadly enough from Miley Cyrus, which was driving her _insane._

_"...Must...stay...calm..." _This was the basic equivalent to psycological torture for Cosmos, and before she knew it, she kicked the DJ in the shin, changing the song.

"Hey!" The DJ, a cobalt hedgehog with gloves and soap shoes, got up. "People like that stuff!"

"I am not a person, then!" Cosmos said, turning on a techno song, she sighed in relief.

"Sheesh...chill, Cos'. Ya could've asked..." The feline walked away, but he then proceeded to turn the song back on, Cosmos growling in irritation, she took a microphone near the cobalt hedgehog.

She spoke away from the mic, looking at Sonic. "If you play any of her songs or her alter ego's, I will personally tell everyone your real name, got it Sonic?" The cobalt hedgehog named Sonic merely froze, and nodded as he changed the song.

Star looked at Echo, walking up to him. "This is a good party!" She said, Echo nodding.

"Thanks." He grinned, Star smiling. "It took me a while to set everything up...hope ya like it, Ms. Daae." Echo said, noticing Star's outfit.

"I do!" She smiled, some dance music popping up, Echo grinned. "...Wanna dance?" Star asked, Echo nodding as the music grew louder.

*****

"...The music's loud...wanna head outside?" Nodoka nodded, following Sam outside Echo's house. "...We seem kinda rude, just ditching his party like this..." Sam said, Nodoka shrugging.

"Hey, he just gave me the invitation, said 'I'll see you there', and ran off." Nodoka sighed, looking at Sam, who nodded in agreement.

"Same here. Rumor has it that he was rushing out the invites...pity he worked so hard." Sam said, snickering to the fact that he basically gave invites to the majority of the school, and only a very few amount came.

Nodoka shivered a little, the regimental hedgehog snuggling onto Sam. "...C'mon, 'Doka-chan. Get off." She kept snuggling onto Sam, the ebony hedgehog blushing.

"...I'm cold..." Sam sighed and took off his dracula cloak, placing it on Nodoka, who stopped snuggling. "It may not suit your costume, but it'll keep you warm." Sam said, looking at Nodoka's car, a black Ferrari.

"...Wanna take a drive?" Nodoka asked, Sam smiling.

"...I'd like that. Escape the blaring sound of techno." Nodoka chuckled, and the duo got in the car, Sam driving off.

*****

"...C'mon, Allyn. Do something! You can't just stand there and have beers all the time..." Cosmos said, the armadillo now drunk.

"Yessacan." Allyn responded, Cosmos shaking her head.

"Noyacan't. Now get your armadillo tail in the dance crowd before I-" He laid down on Cosmos, who blushed and walked away, leaving the guy on the floor.

"Heh. This is a nice party, wouldn't you say Ms. Daae?" Echo jokingly said, Star smiling.

"Indeed." Star jokingly said, blushing. "I like your costume. Spices things up." Star said, Echo smiling.

"But of course." Echo grinned, Light looking at Allyn rather oddly.

"Allyn? Hey...wake up." The armadillo getting up, he mumbled to himself before looking at Light.

"...Forget this. I've got better things to do than sit around here." Allyn muttered, shaking his head and slowly approaching to the exit.

"Want me to drive you home?" The armadillo responded by puking on the floor. "...I'll take that as a 'yes'. C'mon." He passed Echo and Star, saying 'See ya' to Echo, the hedgehog giving a brief nod.

"...Well, it was fun being here...Thanks for the party, Echo." Star said, smiling.

"No problem. It's a shame that no one-" The doorbell suddenly rang, Amy getting it.

A large amount of costumed hedgehogs, bats, foxes, wolves, cats, and other anthros suddenly entered Echo's place, the hedgehog looking at them in mild surprise. "You're late, y'know." Echo smirked, a crimson tomcat stumbling through the ground, bruises on his nose, eyes, and cheek.

"Sorry...I led them to the wrong house!" Cosmos looked at the tomcat, slapping him.

"...Ken, just...stop. Stop trying to lead the people." Cosmos said, rather bored.

"Cosmos, dear...you look great!" Ken tried to peck Cosmos, but failed, the feline givingm a firm slap to the face.

"Stop trying. We aren't going out. Deal with it." Cosmos was irritated, taking into consideration that Sonic had just played another Miley Cyrus song, she hissed in irritation, everyone else dancing with excitement.

"...Forget it. I'm outta here..." Cosmos said, walking out to realize that Nodoka and Sam had left, and her car wasn't there. She took out her cell phone, and proceeded to dial Sam...

"...On second thought..." Star pecked Echo bashfully, and smiled. "Maybe I'd like to stay a bit longer." Echo nodded, and led her upstairs...

*****

"...Nodoka, c'mon. We're here." Sam parked her car, the duo getting out.

"Trust me, I think I enjoyed that ride with you more than I did Echo's party...you're a really sweet person, y'know that?" Nodoka said, smiling as Sam blushed.

"Thanks." He grinned, still blushing as Nodoka gave him back his cloak.

"Anywho...I should be getting in..." Nodoka said, a hint of regret in her voice as she walked away... "...Oh, and Sam?" She turned around to meet his gaze. "I enjoyed tonight...being with you...just hanging out...more than any other Halloween." Sam blushed even more, his phone starting to ring, he picked it up.

"H-Hello?"

"Sam! Nodoka! Get the car back here, I'd like to go home!" Cosmos said over the blaring music.

"...Alright..." He hung up, looking at Nodoka.

"Happy Halloween." Nodoka practically whispered, a small smile on her face...

A moment of silence was amongst the duo, Nodoka about to walk to her house...

...But then tackling Sam playfully onto the ground. "...C'mon. Cosmos wants to be picked up." Sam said, Nodoka nodding as she pecked Sam's lips, grabbing her keys from his hand.

"Let's go." Sam said, Nodoka grinning as she got in the car, turning on the CD player...blaring Miley Cyrus' music.

The duo gave a rather 'WTF' look, and turned the CD player off, switching to the radio, which was playing- "Don't Stop Believin'" Sam said, grinning.

And with that, the duo drove off...

* * *

...Terrible. Just...a train wreck of complete and utter failure. I'm sorry, and I'm sure most will agree: This was my worst oneshot. Ever. Starlightlovesya123 had to go out to a party, so she left this in my hands, the beginning 3 parts of her own typing skill. The rest? A simple, complete, utter train wreck. I'm sorry, but it was just...wow.

...Hope you enjoyed, R&R, and I'll see you in my other stories.

OH! And check out Starlightlovesya123, who imo, is a much better typist. So, yeah. Check her out!

~ADarknessInHeaven

aka: Sam

**P.S.: Happy Halloween!**


End file.
